


Gangster’s Paradise

by heroinmother



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Biting, Controlling Madara, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Except For Sasuke And Itachi’s Parents LMAO, F/M, Far Cry 4 References, Flirting, HEAVY STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Inner Dialogue, Inspired By Yakuza 0, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Madara, Possessive Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Organizations, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation, Yakuza, Yakuza 0 References, age gap, huge age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinmother/pseuds/heroinmother
Summary: As if the most delicate & rare flower of astunning beauty, Ishwari was to be cherished & possessed. Madara thought that he would have been perfect for the role asthe owner of the flower.Ishwari was to be kept safely into the arms of theman who deprived her of her own mother & of a normal life.•[inspired by Yakuza 0 with Far Cry 4 references. what a weird combination, right?]CROSSPOSTED ON WATTPAD!!! (@_heroinmother)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Gangster’s Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> all i have to ask of you, yes you, whoever you are reading this, is to carefully READ THE TAGS. as to avoid wasting mine and your precious time by arguing in the comments of a fan fiction site what is wrong and what is right. don’t like? don’t read.

_[Ishwari’s mother](https://images.app.goo.gl/9KqvDktyTmLsyWGP6) _

_To cherish, dear Ishwari._

* * *

**December 13th, 20XX.**

«T-Tachibana-san...»

She whispered those words so lightly that she hardly heard her voice, but somehow, the man dressed in a black suit adorned with thin vertical stripes in front of her heard her anyways. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She was not foolish, she could recognize a yakuza from miles away after what she went through years prior. He rapidly turned his head in her direction and before she could even take another breath, his hand was on her mouth and soon she was a dead weight in the man’s strong arms. He took the drugged pocket tissue off of her mouth as she instantly passed out on him.

_Just one quick, simple but complex shot took him to kill Tachibana Han, a notorious masseur who had more debts than years to live. The young man had to remind him that once you get on the yakuza blacklist there are very few chances of your name leaving it. Because a lot of the times, paying your punishment with a finger or two was not enough, the only way to get free was to die. Tachibana knew it, but still thought he could outsmart the Uchiha clan, and thanks to this mistaken way of viewing aspects, the price was finally paid. With his head being brought to the Oyabun*._

He carefully placed the youthful woman’s body in the front seat of his car, putting the seatbelt neatly across her chest. Moments ago, as soon as she entered the small office, apart from her stunning beauty, her bright light blue eyes and gentle complexion reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t quite visualize who. 

Itachi Uchiha drove to the headquarters of his family, and as soon as he stopped the car he was greeted by his sworn brother, Shisui.

Shisui helped him carry the cadaver of Tachibana Han away to where it would get disposed of without leaving any trace, meanwhile, Itachi carried the girl on the second floor of the HQ. There, he positioned the passed out body on a love seat as he patiently waited for Inabi’s affirmation to get to the third floor.

«Itachi-san. The Oyabun is waiting for you on the _fifth_ floor.»

He nodded his head and took the woman in his arms again and traveled from the second floor to the fifth. Itachi wondered if the matter was so important that they would have to meet up in the Oyabun’s bureau.

When arrived, someone carefully slid the shōji door open with one hand, the other situated in his pocket, to reveal it was Obito, another one of his sworn brothers. 

«Brother.»

Itachi distantly greeted him with a firm look in his eyes.

«Give me the girl.»

As Obito took the woman in his arms, Itachi stirred his suit and then entered the office. Inside of it, there was Shisui who was positioned at one side of the Oyabun’s desk. The boss himself was situated behind it on his powerful seat in all his massive glory, looking at Itachi with his chin high up in the air and a strong hand gripping it. His eyes were focused on his adopted son. Obito placed the passed out girl on a royal red love seat, just that piece of furniture looked like it costed more than a whole apartment. Everything in the black and dark red room gave that impression. Obito took the place at his step-father’s side, arms folded in front of him, looking at Itachi with a slight smirk and knowing eyes. 

Itachi bowed and paid his respect to the boss, afterward he got to the center of the room, hands respectfully placed behind his back.

«Itachi.»

His voice boomed.

«Hai, sir.» 

The boss got up from his seat and walked up to the young woman, placing one of his huge hands on her right, slightly red cheek. 

«Do you know who this girl is?»

Itachi turned his head towards the Oyabun and glimpsed at his intense, almost loving, gaze he was reserving the woman.

«No, sir. But I am very curious as to why you asked me to take her to you.»

The Oyabun let out a low chuckle as he disconnected his hand from the warm cheek.

«Her name’s Ishwari Mitra.»

Itachi let out a surprised sound as his eyes widened, his expression resembling Ishwari’s at the sight of Tachibana Han dead on the cold floor. Ishwari? That name... It could not be possible. Ishwari Mitra was deceased for a long time, besides, this woman looked too young to be her. Not that he had ever seen her in person, just through a faded photo that he once stole from his step-father’s desk when he was just a little boy.

Obito’s smirk widened as the look of confusion was more than clear on Itachi’s face, while Shisui only closed his eyes curving the corners of his lips up in a knowing smile.

«That... That can’t be-»

The boss interrupted.

«Oh, it can be Itachi. Of course, it can be. But I understand your turmoil. This is not Ishwari Mitra, the woman I fell for when I was just a young man — »

Itachi looked at him expectantly. He could not discern what his step-father was trying to conclude.

« — but her daughter, with the same name.»

«Is she... _Our sister_?»

This time the Oyabun laughed out loud.

«Do not be silly, Itachi. Do you think she would’ve been away all this time if she was your sister?»

Well... That made sense. Family was family, the Uchiha clan never left a brother behind. But then, if she was so important, why did he never heard of her?

«I know what you’re thinking, my son. Exactly because of her significance, her connection with us was kept secret to keep her safe. In fact, she has her mother’s last name.»

«Who is her father, then.»

The young man asked.

A scowl appeared on the Oyabun’s face...

**May 13th, 19XX.**

«Forgive me, Madara-kun. But I cannot do this.»

Ishwari slipped the golden ring from her finger and threw it on the floor.

The future yakuza Oyabun was fuming with rage, but we all knew that underneath it there was just a lonely, broken heart.

«And why is that? Huh?! Is it because I’m the big bad yakuza thug, while he’s the perfect husband of your dreams? Am I not right, Ishwari?!»

Ishwari was scared and flinched at his every word and movement as he advanced towards her, subsequently pinning her to the wall by her wrists.

«N-no. It is not because of that.»

She muttered, her fearful eyes looking down at her feet.

«Then why...? why him? why did you have to betray my trust like this?»

Suddenly he was calm, his expression tender, as his hand caressed her coffee-colored skin, which was fruit of her pure Bengal blood. Even though her eyes were of a bright blue, like the shining sky of a summer morning. They always calmed him down... _But not this time_. He said to himself, while his expression switched back to one of rage.

«Answer me, woman!»

His closed fist connected with the hard surface behind her head, making the shelves tremble.

«If that is not the problem, why him and not me? —

— You let that Senju scum impregnate you with his dirty seed!»

Ishwari subconsciously put a hand on her slightly bigger-than-usual belly.

«Don’t hurt her.»

She whispered, her breath trembling as she barely glanced up at him.

He gritted his teeth while his black eyes bore into her soul.

«You are forcing me to do this, Ishwari.»

Ishwari was a strong woman, but at that moment she couldn’t do anything but cower from him. How could he be so blind? How could he not understand that to her, his status didn’t matter? He could’ve been whatever he wanted to be, even the lowest yakuza scum, that wasn’t the matter. The problem was his personality. He was a possessive man, he always wanted to be in charge. He was controlling and manipulative, but it was nothing compared to moments like this, in which his rage made the earth shook under his feet.

The heir to the throne looked at her with sadness masked by disgust and rage:

«You are not allowed to leave our room unless you are with me. Do you understand?»

The problem was, that Ishwari was scared of him.

But she was not scared of Hashirama, he was the complete opposite. And he also happened to be what Ishwari searched in a man. She planned on creating a family with him, oh sweet Ishwari.

«I don’t care about what you feel for that piece of shit. You are my woman. When I return to this room I expect to see you with that ring on, or there will be consequences.»

So when Madara’s open palm collided with her tender cheek, she did not waste her energy on crying because of how much she was used to this behavior of his. Madara always told her that he loved her but... if Ishwari learned something throughout her life was that... You were not supposed to hurt the ones you love. 

At first, he was not like that. At first, she saw him as a man to look up to. He was always outstanding and devoted to his duty, he seemed like an ideal spouse and after realizing that he felt the equivalent way for her, they started dating. And then, in a second, they were married. What went wrong? Ishwari could not figure it out. The only thing she yearned to do was to evade this agony Madara was putting her through, because Ishwari was like a bird. You can’t keep a bird in a cage for too long because if you do it will perish, and Ishwari wasn’t ready to die yet, so that same night she determined to run away to Hashirama. Little did she know, that was the final drop that made the vase that was Madara’s mind shatter to the ground, because that exact night, as soon as he found out where she ran too, he decided he would have murdered her. Or maybe Ishwari knew what would have occurred, but she did not want to disappear trapped in a cell like a little bird... She wanted to die like the eagles that fled around the cold mountains of Kyrat*, her place of birth, which would’ve been the last place she would’ve visited too.

**20XX**

«So in one night, she convinced Hashirama to fly from Japan all the way to Bengal, to Kyrat more precisely. — 

— Of course, I followed her there and killed her. I would have never left her in the hands of that piece of shit of a Senju. She would’ve had to die by my hands, no one else’s.»

Madara nonchalantly talked about all of this, his facade was unbreakable, even tho underneath it his heart was already broken from a long time.

«In the time frame I spent searching for her, our little Ishwari of the present was born, but the Senju scum managed to take her away from me before I could do anything.»

Everybody in the room was carefully listening to his story.

«At first, I wanted to kill her too. But then I realized that even if there was a piece of the Senju’s in her, there was a piece of Ishwari too. And I could not bring myself to kill even the last thing that Ishwari left me. —

— So there she is, finally mine. Nothing will take her away from me now.»

* * *

Itachi sat there, on the love seat, next to the present Ishwari’s body.

After hearing the whole story, he couldn’t take out of his mind a particular sentence that Madara pronounced, which sounded more like an order, ”Even if from now on she’ll be staying here with us, you and your brothers are not allowed to see her as your sister.”

Just as he thought that his questions were answered, his head rightfully came up with new ones. Why did his brothers know all of this before him? Did Sasuke know, too? And what about the fact that he was not allowed to see her as his sworn sister? Itachi demanded answers, and he would have got them.

* * *

«Here, child, this is your mom’s shrine. But please, do not weep, for her soul is now free of all the burdens, watching you from the skies above.» The old lady quietly pronounced those words as the eight, almost nine, years old Ishwari stared at the burial of a woman whom she was supposed to call mother. Her grave was situated at the feet of the Himalayas, symbolizing that her journey to get to the skies had begun, because her soul would have been carried by the wind, all the way to the top of the mountain. There she would’ve reached the peak of spiritual freedom.

Following this logic, her mom was not dead, but little Ishwari knew better. They told her she died while giving birth, and Ishwari didn’t know if she was supposed to blame herself for the cause. She never met her mom, of course, so the only thing that could’ve created any kind of bond between her and her late parent were the stories her dad told her, and a little pendant that the dead Ishwari used to wear. The chain that secured it around her neck was made of gold, at the end of it, there was a gemstone, an Emerald to be precise. Little Ishwari liked it very much and never took it off. She enjoyed the way it shined under the sun and the way it glimmered under the cold light of the moon. Her father always told her that it reminded him of her mother’s smile.

Everybody said that she was gorgeous, one of the most beautiful women that have ever walked on this planet. She would always wear her dark brown hair combed in two neat braids positioned behind her back. Her sharp, fox shaped eyes were blue like the sea, which was an uncommon trait for her ethnicity. Because of that, her grandmother called her ”Ishwari”*. Her village thought she was a goddess sent from the skies, and that brought her family a lot of fortune. Ishwari left her little village and soon after Kyrat, to pursue her career as a model. That’s when things started to escalate. Ishwari was a brave and proud woman. She took care of herself and did not need a man to survive the crude world, maybe that’s what Madara despised so much about her. She was a confident, beautiful and smart young woman; every man would fall at her feet in a matter of minutes. She could have had anyone, but fate is merciless and wanted her to spend the rest of her existence with the, at the time, yakuza prince Madara Uchiha.

Well, now, if you’re wondering about our Ishwari, yes, our protagonist, just know that since a very young age, she was already the spitting image of her mom, only that her hair is black as the night, her skin a little lighter, and her eyes were blue ice, almost gray and not of intense cobalt like her mother’s. both stunning and gifted, there was only one thing that the Ishwari of the present envied about the deceased one: her outspokenness. Her independence. Her extroversion. Her mother never let anybody put their feet on her head, she always had an aura of authority around her. She was stubborn. She didn’t care about other’s opinions. She was free even as a living, breathing person. She never needed to reach the top of the Himalayas to be liberated because she already was. And that’s why little Ishwari knew better than what that old lady told her. Anyways, our Ishwari was the exact opposite. She was timid, she was reserved, placid and serene.

«Ishwari, come on, let’s go.»

Her dad, Hashirama Senju, let her know that it was time to head back to the hotel they were momentarily staying in, waiting for the next plane to Japan. As she hurried on her little feet so that she could fall right into her father’s big, warm and safe embrace, in her innocence, she still was not aware of why her last name was Mitra and not Senju and of what would have happened to her once she would’ve reached her twenties.

 **3:00 PM, December 14th, 20XX**.

Ishwari slowly opened her eyes and with a blurry vision, she took in her surroundings. She was in a room she did not recognize, the furniture was all red and black and the whole compound looked very expensive. Her body felt heavy and the fact that the king-sized bed she was in was the most comfortable she’s ever touched, did not help her motivation to get up. She scarcely brought her hand to her head, it pounded and it was all very confusing. Where the hell was she? The only sound she could hear was the chirping of little birds outside the window as a ray of sunshine that barely passed the crack left by the half-open curtain mercilessy hit her face, fully waking her up. There was brief knock on the door that made Ishwari gasp, it opened moments after revealing a tall man in his mid-twenties.

«Oh. You’re awake.»

He had a tray in his hands.

«C’mon, sit up.»

Before she could find the right words to say anything, the man had already positioned the tray on the bedside table and was helping her sitting up straight. After that, he put the tray full of food on her legs.

«Uhm, excuse me, sir...»

Ishwari began, but the man was busy fully opening the curtains so that the sun entirely took control of the room.

«Just what kind of drug did my brother use on you? It took you out for a day and a half!»

He jokingly said then turned to her.

«Forgive me, dear. Were you saying something?»

He walked up to her side of the bed and got down to her level so she could see his face. He had a gentle smile on his lips. His eyes were kind.

«H-Huh... Where am I? And who are you exactly, sir?»

The man chuckled. Such a delightful sound.

«You’re in your new home, we have finally brought you back to us.»

At that exact point, Ishwari remembered everything. From the moment her father warned her about what would have happened after her twentieth birthday and how he would’ve protected her, to when she saw Tachibana-san’s dead body on the floor of his office.

« _Ishwari, do you know who Uchiha Madara is?_ »

The day her father asked her that simple question and was met with a negative response, he explained everything to her. From her mother’s life before getting tangled into yakuza’s affairs, her brief but intense love story with the gangster prince Madara and how she cheated on him with the person she now called father. Only one detail was left out, he did not tell her that her mother’s death was not natural. Why, You may be wondering. Well it’s simply because Hashirama knew that Madara would’ve come back one day asking for Ishwari, and he knew that at that point, the sad reality was that he could’ve not done anything to protect her. He was the CEO of one of the most powerful companies, but still, he could do nothing against the mafia. They were the ones who ran the games. So he forced himself to tell a white lie so that when the day would’ve come she would’ve not met the burden of having to stay with her mother’s murderers forever. But did he make the right choice?

Shisui gave Ishwari new, clean clothes to wear then vacated the room to give her some privacy. They were all black and looked very expensive. As soon as she cleaned up in the bathroom connected to the chamber, she dressed herself and then exited the bedroom, immediately noticing Shisui waiting for her patiently in the hallway.

«Ah. These clothes fit you perfectly.— He refrained himself to call her sister, remembering Madara’s orders. —I’m glad that Sasuke and Obito have some real sense of fashion, they helped me restyle your wardrobe, you know?.»

Suddenly, she didn’t need to question why her closet was full of black clothes since they all dressed in dark suits. they must truly love red and black, for some reason... Ishwari did not respond, she only looked down at her feet with her typically shy demeanor.

«Come with me.»

He put his hand on the small of her back and showed her the way to an elevator so they could reach the third floor of the mansion, they were not at the HQ anymore. The time in the tiny space was spent in awkward silence for Ishwari and a calm peace for Shisui.

They arrived in front of a huge, wide entrance made in a resistant wood carved with traditional Japanese designs. Shisui knocked, soon after the double door was opened revealing a man who sat behind a desk, with other two on both his sides. Saying that his aura was menacing was an understatement. his gaze was black like the death, but somehow it was alive, Ishwari could see a burning passion in those eyes, ready to come out at any given moment. She was so mesmerized by the man in that black suit and boudreaux vest that she didn’t even glance at Itachi and Obito, it’s as if as soon she stepped in the room there where only him and her. She quickly realized that the beast of a man that was now standing almost in front of her was none other than the so-called ”demon king”, Uchiha Madara.

Her heart skipped three beats, all the things that her father told her about him came back to her mind. Madara's favorite phrase is “armor-sleeved single hit”. In other words, he loved to destroy his opponent with a single killing blow. Killing gave Madara joy and purpose. This man was the embodiment of danger, and even if she hadn’t realized it yet, he wanted her. He craved her, almost needed her like he needed to satisfy his desire for blood. How could obsession and violence go together? The answer is simple, but not easy. Especially for a complex mind like the one of the first acting chairman of the Uchiha clan.

They all still had not given her any reason to be afraid, but she felt threatened anyways. Who wouldn’t, after all? They were all still one of the most influential sources of power in the dirty and wicked world that ”business” really was. Nobody had spoken a word still and Ishwari now sat in front of the desk. She was looking at her lap where her fragile hands were laid, joined together, and trembling. She felt like she was going through a full panic attack, but she was too scared to even bat an eyelid to freak out in a moment like that. Suddenly, she felt Shisui moving from behind her as well as the other two men who were standing beside the most dangerous man alive.

Ishwari was looking down, so she only assumed that Madara gave them the order to exit the room. And because of that, she couldn’t have possibly seen the slight smirk on Obito’s face, while Itachi did not even glance at her. His face was stoic, and he strode straight to the exit without looking back. At that moment she thought, ”my time has come. I’ll have to pay for my mother and father’s mistakes with my life. He's gonna kill me.”

As the door behind her closed, she heard Madara standing up. He was now half sitting on the front of his dark brown desk, his arms were crossed and his facial feature calm. Her heartbeat has never beat faster in her whole life. He was hesitating, even though Ishwari could have never guessed it... He was. Ishwari... He hadn’t pronounced her name in twenty years. Not even when he was alone, all by himself, he could not bring himself to say that name. Almost as if by pronouncing it, some kind of curse would come down like a lightning on him. Guess he had to get used to it again.

«If you believe that your daddy is gonna come here and save you —

— ya better think that one again, girl.»

Seeing her little fists tightening up, Madara chuckled.

«I know that very well, sir.»

Ishwari gritted her teeth and lifted her head a bit, thinking that her gaze would finally meet his face, but instead, she got a glimpse of his neck. It was bulky, full of muscles exactly like his shoulders. The demon king was a huge man. Massive and broad. He lived up to the image she made of him before encountering him. No, he even surpassed it. He truly looked like a dark and angry king, ready to tear apart anything or anyone to lead his kingdom to the bittersweet victory.

She didn’t know where that sudden courage came from, maybe just hearing his tone of mocking made her blood boil already. She knew about the rivalry between him and her dad, but she could not stay silent and listen to him taunting him in that way: that man gave everything for her, and even though she was not stupid and knew that he could not help her, too -on the contrary of what Hashirama wanted her to believe-, that didn’t mean that he did not care about her!

Madara stayed silent. He got closer to her and took her chin in his gloved hand, a sadistic smile overcame his lips as he looked down at her, only moving his eyes without bowing his head. Madara Uchiha bowed to no creature. She tried to get her face out of his hand, but his grip was made of steel, so she was forced to lift her head as his hand now grabbed her by her blushing face instead of her chin, squishing her cheeks together to make sure she couldn’t even move her neck. He continued to look down at her, smiling in that alarming way as her eyes became teary.

«Do not feel upset, I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy your permanent stay here, female.—

—Trust your leader.»

[Tumblr](ryuofdojima.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oyabun: The absolute leader of a yakuza clan. He has an advisor called a saiko-komon. Besides that he has an army of advocates, accountants, secretaries and advisors.  
> *Kyrat: Kyrat also (किरात) or (ཀྱ་རཏ) is a fictional Himalayan country, based on Nepal and located in the Himalayas (bordering Bihar, India as stated by the nearest embassy being in Patna).  
> *Ishwari: meaning ”goddess” or ”leader”.
> 
> i accept criticism only if shared with respect.


End file.
